Courfeyrac's Declassified Love Survival Guide
by Viva La Potter
Summary: Gavorche and Enjolras share one thing in common: crushes. And Courfeyrac has something that can help with that. (Modern AU)
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

"Gavroche! Pay attention! If I catch you not listening one more time, I'm calling home!" Madame Lafont said. "Sorry Madame" Gavroche mumbled under his breath and began to take notes. He had been in a daze, for the 4th time this week; he couldn't help it though, since he sat next to the prettiest girl in the entire 6th grade. Lily Roberts, with her beautiful dirty blonde wavy hair, and her big brown eyes… he could already feel himself getting lost again, math didn't make sense anyway.

Later that day, Combferre got a phone call home. "Gav, can I ask you a question" Combferre said while giving Gavroche an after school snack. "Sure" he replied, eating a chip. Combferre crossed his arms before joining him on the couch. "Madame Lafont called today" "Who?" Gavroche said not really paying attention and flipping through the T.V channels. "Your math teacher." Combferre said, now slightly annoyed. Gavroche turned off the T.V and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Behind them, Courfeyrac, had come downstairs to get a snack but had stayed for the conversation in front of him. "She did?" Gavroche asked, acting like he had no idea why she would call. "She said you haven't been paying attention in class, what's this about?" Combferre asked. Courfeyrac was now paying close attention; he knew Gav better than any of the other boys did and he could see was something more than him being bad at math. "I don't know I don't really understand some of the math questions and I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of the class" This was partly true, except he just really didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Lily... beautiful gorgeous Lily, Gavroche and Lily, Lily and Gavroche… he liked the sound of th- "Gavroche!" Combferre clapped his hands in Gav's face "Did you even hear what I said?!" Courfeyrac definitely knew the look Gavroche had in his eyes. "No, sorry, what did you say?" he asked, "I said" now Combferre was annoyed "that you can always ask me or Joly, we can always help." "Thanks, I will but thankfully I have no math homework tonight…I'll be in my room" he said quickly before running upstairs. "What was that about?" Combferre said turning towards Courfeyrac. "No idea…" he replied grabbing an apple and headed upstairs "I'll be in my room" he said from the top stairs. "COMBFERRE COME QUICKLY I THINK I HAVE A FEVER" Joly called, Combferre rolled his eyes "The people in this house" he muttered before going to help his friend.

Enjolras had noticed that Grantaire had not been attending his speeches. He and he had stopped going to his meetings a week ago. Jehan said that it was because of all of the classes he was taking at art school, that was probably true but he could not help still feeling bad. Grantaire had never really stood out at these meetings or riots but at least he was there. He noticed how much he wished the drunk had been there this morning, it really was a great speech. Enjolras also had noticed how handsome Grantaire really was, with his perfect hair, and blue eyes and… Why was Enjolras being stunned? He thought to himself, and how was he getting stunned by Grantaire of all people and things?

That night at dinner Enjolras was avoiding Grantaire gaze and Gavroche was playing with his food, Courfeyrac was watching both of them carefully. Finally, he confronted both of them while cleaning up the plates. "So I have came to the conclusion that both of you are in love." Courfeyrac stated. "No shit Sherlock" Gavroche casually responded. "Gavroche! What the hell did I say about swear words!" Courfeyrac scolded him. Enjolras just rolled his eyes and started to walk away, "You're not going anywhere!" Courfeyrac said. Enjolras rolled his eyes, again while Gavroche sat down on the couch. "So since both of you are in love, not with each other of course, that would be weird… Anyway I have created this to help you deal with these crushes" Courfeyrac handed each of them a small sparkly pink handbook that read "Courfeyrac's Love Survival Guide". "You're not serious." Enjolras stated, examining the book. "Hell yes I am.".


	2. Step 1: Share Common Interests

**Enjolras read the first step. He still couldn't believe he was actually reading the stupid book. "Easy enough" he said to himself, Grantaire liked plenty of things that Enjolras liked… Come to think of it Enjolras had no idea what Grantaire liked. He decided to ask Jehan, he knew Grantaire, right? **

** "Jehan?" Enjolras quickly saw the opportunity to ask him during breakfast. The poet looked up from making his eggs. "What does Grantaire like?" Jehan laughed, he was happy Enjolras had finally came to his senses about Grantaire. "He definitely likes to drink" Bahorel butted in pouring himself some or0ange juice. "He likes to draw and paint too, you could try attending one of his art classes with him" Jehan replied, taking a bite out of his eggs. "Yea, that's a great idea!" Enjolras said, once the words exited his lips though, he started to feel doubt. "You can probably find him in the wine shop" Bahorel said. And with that, Enjolras had left. **

** "You know, it's probably not the best idea to be drinking before 10 a.m, especially for someone like you who has ever had a drink once in his life" Grantaire said in almost a mocking way as Enjolras joined him at the bar. "Don't be silly" he replied "I drink all the time" he took a sip of the whiskey he had ordered and quickly spit it out all over Grantaire. Grantaire smiled and started to laugh, which Enjolras had never heard before. Enjolras' cheeks turned almost as red as his coat. "Sorry about that" he said handing him a napkin. "I guess I don't like alcohol." He said laughing a little, relieved that Grantaire had not took it the wrong way." I think I'll just um… go now" Enjolras said running out of the shop. **

** At the same time, Gavroche's school day had just started. What does Lily like? He thought to himself, he knew she was really smart, maybe he could impress her by solving the problem Madame Lafont had just wrote on the board. "Does anyone know the answer to the problem I have just written?" his teacher asked, scanning the room for anyone who would raise their hand before finally calling on Gavroche. **

** This was a big moment in Gavroche's life, according to him; he walked up to the board and wrote what he thought to be the answer on the board. Sadly, he was wrong. "Sorry Gavroche, the correct answer is -48 , not 48. Lily, would you mind helping Gavroche for the rest of the period?" Madame Lafont said. Score! **

** "Thanks for letting me come to class with you" Enjolras said shyly, he was very surprised that R even still talked to him after the incident. "My pleasure" Grantaire said smiling. Enjolras entered the classroom to 20 sets of eyes staring at him. "This is my…. Friend, Enjolras" Grantaire said. Enjolras exploded with joy on the inside. He called them friends. **

** That night while everyone was eating dinner, Marius talked of his new girlfriend Cosette and Gavroche and Enjolras exchanged happy glances. **

**A/N: Sorry that Gavroche was not in this chapter a lot, I promise to add him in more next chapter. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
